


Big Mouth

by omg_wtf_yeah



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 17:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omg_wtf_yeah/pseuds/omg_wtf_yeah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney has a big mouth and John has to admire that about him. (For BJ Friday)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Mouth

Rodney, wide mouth open and shining with John’s come, slides his lips over John’s hard shaft. His lips are swollen, first from being shoved against the wall and kissed, hard and desperate, and then dropping to his knees in front of the Lieutenant Colonel as John unbuckled his belt and pulled himself out of his pants. Those lips are almost as florid as the head of the hard cock between them. John’s fingers twist in Rodney’s sandy hair as he watches the slanted lips open, painted with the sticky pre-come welling at the head of his dick. 

John’s cock twitches in sympathy as Rodney twists his head up into John’s hand, elbow jerking as he paws himself through the dark gray fabric of his BDU pants. Something twists in John’s chest as Rodney’s fingers abandon his own crotch and catch on the bands of John’s gun holster as he takes John deep into his throat. Rodney is unspeakably, irresistibly hot and slick and perfect around John’s member. He’s wordless but not speechless as he mouths on John’s cock. 

There’s nothing on the planet (or any planet) that could keep Rodney quiet. Even now, Rodney – the big mouth he is – is whining when he’s not babbling eagerly to get John’s dick in his mouth. The blond-tipped fringe of his eyelashes fan on his hollowed out cheeks and he moans around John’s dick, sucking like it’s the only thing he wants in the world, like he wants John deeper. 

John’s hand curls onto the back of the scientist’s neck with a long groan, head falling back against the wall by the door of his room. He slides his boots apart, hand cupping Rodney’s head and urging him to open up and let him in, to take it harder – deeper – than Rodney is right now. John has nothing but confidence in Rodney’s abilities. He’s capable of anything, after all – or so he’s always told them. 

Rodney’s fingers twist, one hand at the base of John’s cock, getting wet with Rodney’s spit and John’s come, the other fist wrapped in the holster on John’s thigh, gun on the nightstand where John left it when he came in. 

John pushes the thumb of his free hand across Rodney’s wet lips, smearing his come over the slanted mouth. He pushes his thumb past them into the heat and suction of Rodney’s mouth, so the hard length of his dick and the slick velvet of Rodney’s tongue slide against his digit, so that Rodney’s big mouth is so achingly full he lifts his blue eyes to John and whimpers around John’s cock. Something John’s learned about Rodney since they started fucking – Rodney McKay’s loud mouth is made for cock and he loves sucking dick. 

His mouth and chin are shining in the dim light, the front of his pants obscenely tented, but the look in his eyes is totally present, totally determined – like John is a living, breathing Nobel prize and Rodney’s all but taken him home. 

Seeing him like that, John’s climax shoots through him, an electric current arcing through his whole body as he drives once more into Rodney’s mouth. He can feel his dick jerk against Rodney’s tongue and he can feel Rodney swallowing around him, trying to keep up. John’s head falls back against the wall with a thud, fingers curling tight into the nape of Rodney’s neck as he comes in his best friend’s mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> There's a word change here or there in this version to the first and I'm dead certain it's better for it. ;)


End file.
